Piel como lienzo
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: La tentación es fuerte y la carne es débil, sobretodo cuando tus dedos son pinceles y conviertes mi cuerpo en tu lienzo.
1. 1

**Naruto es un manga de Kishimoto, no es mio. Yo sólo escribo un fanfic. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, uchihacest, trio, lemon.**

**Gracias Selene18 Darkside Zuster por la inspiración. **

**

* * *

**

**Piel como lienzo**

**1.**

Se parecía tanto a él que su cuerpo se estremecía espontáneamente de sólo mirarlo. Apenas se pudo reponer de la impresión inicial, la siguiente que tuvo fue aquella que le dijo que no iba a poder sacarse su rostro de la cabeza. Los mismos gestos, las mismas facciones, el mismo modo de caminar. No pudo evitar seguirlo, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido, seguro lo hubiera hecho. Sin dudar, sin detenerse a pensarlo, su mente se nublaba y dejaba de dictar sobre su cuerpo.

Extraña sensación deliciosa.

— Sígueme. —

Una palabra suya fue suficiente para que fuera con él incluso al infierno. Quizá era culpa de sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de él, quizá el tono de su voz, algo había ahí también. Lo cierto es que no pudo evitar seguirlo, un par de pasos detrás, reteniendo las ganas de correr a su lado, a donde quiera que fueran.

Todo parecía tan sencillo cuando tenía la mente en blanco. Se desarmaba.

Si alguna vez estuvo ansioso, fue en ese momento. Sudaba frío y ya tenía algunas gotas saladas corriendo sobre su nuca mientras sus piernas avanzaban automáticamente. Fue cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo. ¿Cuánto habían caminado? El tiempo y el espacio eran sólo una ilusión, que bueno que por lo menos se pudiera dar cuenta de ello.

— Sólo una condición. —

Dijo en ese tono de voz tan apagado que de pronto le erizaba la piel. Se podía quedar oyéndolo el día entero, si podía contener el temblor de sus piernas también. Aunque si cerraba los ojos…

Se parecía tanto a…

—Ni una sola palabra. —

Mirando dentro de sus ojos oscuros, haría lo que quisiera, lo que fuera.

— Está bien.--

Aceptar su única condición le costó tan poco trabajo que hasta sintió vergüenza por ello. Pero la ansiedad era más fuerte, casi angustiante como para detenerse por nimiedades, así que siguieron caminando. El recorrido pronto terminó.

Transpiraba aún más frente a la puerta de madera y metal. Podía jurar que le tomó un siglo abrirse a la oscuridad escondida tras la puerta. Itachi dio el primer paso, lentamente, como saboreando la expectativa. Se detuvo un poquito más allá cuando la puerta se cerró tras ambos.

Oscuridad, quizá el _sharingan_ podía contra ella. De repente si esperaba que los suyos se acostumbren a la falta de luz se sentiría menos vulnerable. Lo hizo aún más pronto de lo que esperaba, porque pudo ver a través de la penumbra como un animal nocturno. Fue entonces cuando supo a ciencia cierta que no podía cederle ni un milímetro de terreno a Itachi. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora, aun muy pronto para empezar a reclamar. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, al descubrir que estaba equivocado. El cumplía con su promesa, entonces le tocaba cumplir con su parte del trato.

Empezó ahogando la impresión que le causó la imagen delante de él, la contuvo en su garganta como un profundo suspiro. Ni una palabra, en eso habían quedado, tenía que recordarlo. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse. Cuando su espalda golpeó la pared, en un intento desesperado de huir de ese lugar lo supo bien

— Hermano… ¿Eres tú? —

Aunque quisiera huir Sasuke frente a él esperaba una respuesta. Su voz tenía una nota de ansiedad y otra de tristeza. Tal y como lo veía en sus sueños, pero no combinaba con el escenario que los rodeaba. Se parecía al hermano menor de Itachi, pero ese no podía ser él. Tenía que ser parte de una pesadilla o algo peor.

—¿Her… Hermano? —

Sonaba como un niño perdido llamando a su madre. Hubiera querido responderle al instante, como hubiera querido encontrar su voz en aquel oscuro agujero en el que se encontraban metidos los tres.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más, Sasuke? —

Por un glorioso momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Itachi. De pronto no estaba seguro de como sucedió pero no podَía moverse de donde estaba, pegado contra la pared. En ese momento tuvo tantas ganas de hundirse dentro de ella.

— No, hermano, es que…—

Sasuke giró el rostro hacia donde provino el sonido de la voz de su hermano. Podía jurar que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Entonces lo que había escuchado fueron pasos ajenos a los de Itachi, acercándose. Empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

—Me pareció que alguien más…. No fue nada. —

Susurró.

El rubio sintió deseos de gritar, de correr, de llorar. Cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estar lejos del mal sueño que estaba teniendo. Aunque sabía que no estaba soñando, deseaba que fuera una ilusión, una en donde a Sasuke le costaba trabajo moverse y a simple vista se podía ver el motivo. Quizá porque tenía las manos atadas reposando sobre sus rodillas y un collar de animal rodeando su garganta, con una gruesa cadena se desprendía de esta atándolo a una de las paredes que los rodeaban. No podía decidir que era lo peor, si verlo atado de ese modo o esa venda que cubría sus ojos.

Tan cerca y tan lejos. Frente a él, aunque no lo pudiera ver, sin saber que estaba ahí, que había ido a buscarlo. Sólo le quedaba fundirse en el deseo de que notara su presencia, escuchara su respiración pesada y pudiera percibir el latido de su corazón que palpitaba tan fuerte, tanto como para tumbar las paredes con su sonido.

Maldito Itachi, alcanzó a pensar mientras hacía el esfuerzo de recobrar el aliento. Lo perdió junto con las ganas de seguir vivo, al tener lo que tanto buscaba y no poder alcanzarlo. En vez de eso encontró algo siniestro en sus ojos. El color sangre brillaba de un modo especial cuando se acercó a su hermano. Mirando fijamente en su rostro, apagando la luz de sus ojos azules.

Había algo que no lo dejó echar la vista a un lado, como si la cadena que sujetaba a Sasuke hiciera lo mismo con él. Siguió los movimientos de Itachi con mayor cuidado del que hubiera querido, observando como acariciaba el cabello de su hermano, como sus dedos jugaban con las hebras crecidas llevándolas hacia un lado. Sin ninguna prisa iba recorriendo su cráneo, descendiendo sobre su nuca, recorriendo la fina línea de su mentón hasta detenerse en su barbilla. Su hermano menor se veía tan dócil, casi parecía una mascota amaestrada que disfruta las atenciones de su amo.

Esto no estaba bien, lo supo desde que entró por esa puerta, pero no tenía el valor de cerrar los ojos, levantarse y correr. O por lo menos arrancárselos al ver como con sus dedos separaba los labios de Sasuke y se internaban dentro de su boca.

Las manos de su hermano menor permanecían apoyadas sobre el suelo, manteniendo el balance de su cuerpo mientras que tenía ocupada la boca. Itachi adoraba ese tipo de juegos. Hacía que la lengua de su hermanito resbalara sobre las yemas de sus dedos, así como ajustaba los labios alrededor de estos, succionándolos con fuerza. De cuando en cuando raspándolos con sus dientes, amenazando con morderlos suavemente. El mayor de los dos no tardó en retirarlos y sin demora los remplazó por algo más grande para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Itachi hundía sus manos en el cabello liso y tiraba de su cabeza haciendo que se hunda aún más entre sus piernas, como si no lo tuviera todo dentro de la boca, buscando su camino hacia su garganta. Sasuke no se quejaba, a pesar de que lo estaba lastimando como siempre. Dejó de pedirle que se detuviera cuando dejó de hacerle caso. No lo podía ver, pero sí sentir a Itachi moverse con más fuerza empujándose dentro de su boca, como si quisiera meterse todo completo dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de menesteres, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por la presencia de quien estaba con ellos en esa habitación.

Naruto temblaba sudando frío, mientras sentía que la piel de las mejillas le hervía. Sus ojos fijos en lo que tenía frente a él y le empezaba a faltar el aire. Tenía la necesidad de liberarse de la ropa y lanzarse sobre Sasuke, sobre el suelo y atravesar paredes si se interponían en el camino. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban como tambores en sus oídos y le zumbaba la cabeza. Los gemidos de Sasuke ahogándose sobre la piel de Itachi, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a asfixiar si el mayor no le daba tregua a sus movimientos. No se detenían, como él no evitó detener el movimiento de sus manos que tomaron la iniciativa de liberar los deseos de su cuerpo. No podía culparlas, de no ser por ellas, pronto iba a reventar. A pesar que dejaba entrar aire a bocanadas, sentía que se derretía de caliente. Por lo menos, sentado en el suelo y con las manos ocupadas evitaba arrastrarse hasta donde estaban esos dos.

Se detuvieron un momento, para que Itachi pueda ver como el rubio se sacudía sin control. Una pausa para disfrutar la escena. A ese ritmo se iba a hacer daño, pero aunque el espectáculo se detuviera, sus manos no cesaron.

El mayor de los Uchiha se desprendió de la ropa que aún traía puesta dejándola caer como si fueran los pétalos de una flor. Sasuke aún seguía sentado sobre el suelo, esperando para continuar lo que habían empezado, como una mascota. Tan sólo estaban empezando como para detenerse a descansar. Con un movimiento igual de grácil que el anterior hizo que su hermano menor cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Se detuvo de nuevo para darle una mirada profunda acompañada de un casi inaudible suspiro. Lo que Sasuke traía puesto se desató cuando le dio un ligero jalón al nudo que sostenía la ropa a su cintura. La tela cayó a los lados de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su piel blanca.

Itachi la hizo a un lado con sus manos, esparciendo caricias sobre el pecho tibio de su hermano. Encontró sus manos atadas entorpeciendo su camino, así que las llevó a reposar a los lados de su cabeza, rozando la espesa maraña de cabello negro. Un pequeño preámbulo no le iba a hacer daño a nadie. Con sus dedos deslizándose sobre su pecho empezó a escribir letras con sus uñas. Quizá grabaría su nombre sobre todo su cuerpo, sólo para que Naruto viera que buena caligrafía tenía cuando usaba piel como lienzo.

Al verlo de reojo lo encontró incorporándose sobre el suelo con ganas de trepar por las paredes, para tener una mejor vista del panorama.

El rubio sudoroso hizo un ruido involuntario, le costaba demasiado quedarse en silencio cuando lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era correr. De nuevo atrajo a Itachi y sus enormes ojos hacia donde yacía su cuerpo en toda su miseria. No pudo resistirlos, como casi no pudo frenar el impulso de tomar su lugar en el espacio, acariciar la piel que estaba él tocando. Mordió sus propios labios mientras sentía la sangre hervir dentro de sus venas. Cerró los ojos para huir una vez más sin éxito,

"Llegar" también era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no compartía la sensación de su hermano y se dedicaba a quejarse cuando este apretaba sus pezones como si se los quisiera arrancar. Si estuviera en el lugar de Itachi tendría sumo cuidado al hacerlo. Lo haría tan despacio que lo haría quejarse, pero de placer. Había tenido esas imágenes antes, cuando mientras dormía y lo sentía tan real se sentía caliente. Amanecía con la frente perlada de sudor y las sabanas húmedas.

—I…Tachi. —

Gritó su nombre cuando por fin consiguió hacerlo sangrar. Una herida más y tenia tantas. Sasuke sabía que no servía de nada protestar, era mejor tratar de sobrellevarlo. Pero Itachi no le facilitaba las cosas, había traído a alguien más y eso lo ponía nervioso. Pero no podía mencionar nada al respecto, menos aun pensar en resistirse. El labio inferior ardía tanto luego de que las uñas de su hermano por fin lo dejaron tranquilo. Itachi se apresuró a lamerle la herida, pero hacia que doliera aún más al morderle los labios. Casi tanto como cuando hacia que separara las piernas al punto de hacer que casi se salieran de su sitio.

La herida de su boca salaba sus labios. Tomó una gotita de sangre recién formada con la yema de un dedo. Redonda y brillante como una piedra preciosa, Itachi sonrió al verlo, ambos compartían la misma sangre después de todo.

Sasuke tenía la boca abierta y un hilo de sangre resbalando por su mentón. Su espalda se arqueó al sentir como estrujaba sus muslos y subía sus rodillas a los lados de sus hombros. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió a Itachi hundirse por fin dentro de su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de piedad. La cadena que rodeaba su cuello empezó a hacer un sonido infernal al chocar contra el suelo, acompasando los movimientos de su hermano sobre sí.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido metálico, nervioso de perderse un detalle de lo que ocurría frente a él. Tomó mucho menos esfuerzo del que se pudo imaginar Naruto, porque fue cosa de pocos segundos los que le tomaron a Sasuke rendirse en gemidos. Su hermano ingresando dentro de su cuerpo, apretando con sus dedos la carne suave de sus piernas. En sus más escondidas fantasías Sasuke se veía así, esparcido sobre el suelo. Gritando al cielo su nombre mientras que él acariciaba su piel cremosa y la llenaba de besos. Por supuesto, en su mundo imaginario Itachi no existía, jamás estaría presente y de por medio entre ellos dos. Naruto tenía que aceptar que esta variación en las escenas de su teatro de fantasías, iban a estar presentes de ahora en adelante. Iba a tener que agregar al otro Uchiha en el libreto.

Regresó a la realidad de la cual escapó por un gustoso momento, cuando escuchó a Itachi unirse al coro de gemidos. Jamás se imaginó el efecto que tendría sobre su cuerpo, escucharlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo superior a sus fuerzas para no arrastrarse a ellos y unírseles. Bastaba con ver a Sasuke sacudiéndose sobre el suelo y a su hermano penetrándolo mientras que tomaba la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y la torcía entre sus dedos, disfrutando la sensación riquísima que provocaba la asfixia en su hermanito. Ese era el modo como disfrutaba aún más.

Aunque tenía que dejarla a un lado con el fin de cambiar de posición. No se iban a quedar en una sola, la noche era joven aún. Lo hizo levantar las caderas y apretó su cabeza contra el suelo. Sasuke intentó oponerse un poco, pero ante la presión sus manos atadas cedieron doblándose sobre su pecho. Ladeo el rostro y una de sus mejillas se frotaba contra el suelo áspero. La mano de Itachi no abandonaba su cabello asegurándose que no levante la cabeza. Sus dedos se hundían en su piel sedosa mientras trataban de buscar un lugar donde entrar. Una vez lo hallaron se hundieron dentro. Primero un dedo, luego dos. Cada vez que ingresaban mas adentro más se quejaba uno y menos control de si mismo tenía el que aun estaba contra la pared .Las piernas le temblaban y las rodillas se le hacían añicos cuando más Itachi se hundía en sus caderas. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, tampoco iba a ser la última. .

Si se descuidaba un poco iba a perder el control. Adoraba sentir el cuerpo de su hermanito debajo de él y tan húmedo. Moverse dentro, salir de él, regresar de nuevo, con fuerza, más adentro. Se ahogaban ambos, perdian el aliento, lo recuperaban para volverlo a hacer. Sus gemidos eran susurros mezclados en los de Sasuke, brotaban con mucha facilidad de su garganta. Lo malo es que estaban causando un efecto secundario, estaba a punto de hacerle perder los estribos. Itachi no podía permitirlo.

De ser así iba a correr la misma suerte de aquel rubio contrayéndose contra la pared, con sus manos perdidas entre sus piernas. Parecía que se iba a volver loco por el modo como rechinaba los dientes. En su estado de miseria aun se resistía a lo inevitable. Itachi lo sabía, como sabía que iba a ser cuestión de tiempo.

No tardó mucho en suceder. Estrelló su cabeza contra la superficie dura mientras que sus manos se mojaban con su propia esencia. Cerró los ojos de vergüenza, pero no pudo mantenerlos de ese modo por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo le exigía que continuara alimentándose de aquel espectáculo. Itachi encima de Sasuke, este último gritando mientras que su hermano lo penetraba como si lo odiara.

Lo estaba mirando, Itachi lo tenía en la mira de nuevo. Hubo un pseudo silencio entonces, como si hubieran terminado tan violentamente como empezaron la escena. El mayor de los hermanos retomó el control de su cuerpo y su respiración. Se irguió nuevamente liberando su rostro de algunos cabellos que se escaparon luego de tanto movimiento. Toda la piel les brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de cera, como una vela derritiéndose, pero pudo notar que aún estaba encendida.

Empezaba la primera noche y su hermano menor ya no podía más. Tumbado sobre su vientre jadeaba como un perro sediento. Eso se podía arreglar. Tomó la cadena del suelo y en sus manos parecía que se fuera a fundir. La elevó para que su hermano se levantara. Luego llevó su miembro a su boca, Sasuke sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo dejó beber cuanto necesitó, aunque no le permitió llegar hasta la última gota.

Se acomodó entonces detrás de su cuerpo desnudo, arrodillándose sobre el suelo tibio. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y con sus manos buscó en su pecho hasta hallar sus pezones erectos. Sasuke reaccionó ahogándose en un gemido, Itachi entendió el mensaje y cubrió su boca para ayudarlo a respirar.

Parecía que lo estaba devorando con su boca, con sus manos. Itachi se dejó llevar por lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado ocupado restregándose sobre las carnes de su hermano como para pensar en algo más. Si en ese momento el rubio hubiera deseado huir, pudo haberlo hecho tranquilo. Ambos hermanos se olvidaron que existía. En especial Sasuke, reaccionaba a las caricias con tanta premura que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Nuevamente estaban uno dentro del otro, lo supo por como las caderas de Sasuke dieron un respingo para luego empezar un bamboleo lento dirigido por las caderas de Itachi. El menor reposaba sobre los muslos de su hermano y arqueaba la espalda como si se le fuera a romper.

Sasuke frente a él, a quien había ido a buscar y extrañó con tanta desesperación. Estaba tan a su alcance que costaba creer como contener las ganas de unirse a ellos.

Itachi lo miraba de nuevo, cuando aún mordía esa piel tan apetecible. Sus ojos tenían escritos una invitación irresistible a arrastrarse sobre el suelo, a llegar lo más pronto posible, a colocarse en medio de los dos. Todo a la vez. Era culpa de sus ojos sin duda, porque no se dio cuenta como de pronto se estaba peleando con Itachi por ocupar la boca de su hermano.

Abandonó lo que le quedaba de ropa lo más pronto que pudo y se topó con las manos de Sasuke en el camino hacia su vientre caliente. No se detuvo ante la resistencia, si no que llevó las manos atadas de su amigo de antaño su miembro que clamaba por atención. Temblaba por la calentura que sentía con los dedos nerviosos de Sasuke moviéndose torpes sobre su piel hirviente y húmeda.

Intentaba quitarlos de donde habían ido a parar, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, se rindió fácil. Era mejor si no se resistía.

Itachi trajo a alguien más para que participe en la rutina de ambos…

No tenía derecho de protestar, nunca lo había hecho, no podía darle la contraria a su hermano. Itachi era todo lo que tenía. No importaba, podía resistirlo todo, aunque era mucho más sencillo entregarse completamente a él. Si tan sólo pudiera vencer el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de que estaba Itachi con él.

Naruto abandonó su boca y se concentró en morder su cuello. En el camino encontró los labios de Itachi, pero estos le fueron esquivos. Las manos de Sasuke no eran suficientes, quería más y estaba dispuesto a pelear por ello. No estaba pensando claro, su mente estaba nublada por algo más denso que la venda que cubría los ojos del menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi apresuró el ritmo que llevaba y las caderas de Sasuke junto con sus manos cobraron nueva energía. Naruto tomó entonces uno de los pezones erectos de Sasuke con los labios y su miembro en igual estado con una mano.

Gritó entonces, quizá porque el dolor que sentía en lo más bajo de su espalda, combinaba bien con lo que sentía que pasaba en su bajo vientre.

Her…mano…—

Pedía permiso, estaba acostumbrado a ello. No hacía nada sin la venia de Itachi, siempre sus manos le provocaban un tremendo dolor que luego derivaba en un terrible placer. Aunque esas no eran sus manos, eran mucho más toscas, inexpertas, le estaba haciendo daño. Sólo quería que lo dejara en paz, que lo dejara con su hermano. Solos los dos, como siempre, como toda la vida.

Era lo único que tenía.

Itachi respondía mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo el cavernoso interior, susurrando sólo para él. Lo que le decía, lo que quería escuchar. Era suficiente, no necesitaba ni siquiera aire para respirar, con sus palabras bastaban. Tuvo que gritar de nuevo, la sensación caliente dentro de su cuerpo, invadiéndolo completamente, escribiendo dentro de él. Le tocaba seguirlo, hacer lo mismo que Itachi, pero no eran sus manos las que lo llevarían al orgasmo.

No podía hacerlo entonces, aunque lo deseara.

Leía su mente, leía sus pensamientos como si estuvieran escritos sobre la piel de su cuerpo. Itachi sabía lo que su hermanito pensaba, lo conocía de palmo a palmo, ningún rincón de este era desconocido para él. Le gustaba recorrer las palabras que escribía con sus uñas y dedos, repasarlas con su lengua. Sasuke también lo disfrutaba, sentía su cuerpo vibrar cada vez que lo hacía.

Naruto no se rendía, sus manos seguían intentando conseguir una respuesta mientras que las de Sasuke trataban de huir tímidamente. Casi no podía contener las ganas de tumbarlo al suelo y ocupar el lugar de Itachi. Le iba a arrancar la venda y obligarlo a mirarlo cuando lo penetrara también. Sus pensamientos iban a prisa, así como la sangre en sus venas. Mordía sus labios sin piedad, arrancándole gemidos que escondía en su boca.

Ya no podía más, tenía que hacerlo. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo, su mente no existía así como el mañana. Abandonó sus caricias toscas y asaltó su cuerpo jalándolo de los brazos. Itachi no opuso resistencia, ya se había retirado de dentro de su hermano de todos modos. Sasuke cayó sobre el suelo de espaldas, con la misma gracia de una muñeca de trapo. Sucedió tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El menor de los Uchiha intentó rebelarse cuando era demasiado tarde. Naruto se movía como el viento, de un momento al siguiente ya había aprisionado sus muslos y los tenía a los lados de sus mejillas. Empujó con sus piernas separadas las caderas de Sasuke haciendo que las elevara y con ello también arquera la espalda cobrando un ángulo apropiado para darle fácil ingreso.

Intentó sacárselo de encima apoyando sus manos atadas sobre su pecho, pero no iba a poder con él. No había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

Lo escuchó gritar cuando entró en su cuerpo por primera vez. Sólo el sonido fue delicioso. Cuando empezó a moverse debajo para zafarse no pudo contener su voz saliendo a raudales por su garganta. La sensación que experimentaba al rozar su piel era increíble.

"Sasuke… Ahh... Sasuke… No puedo aguantar… más… Sasuke…"

Era lo que siempre había necesitado. Para esto había vivido, para ese momento, para apretarlo debajo de su cuerpo. Iba a borrar las huellas de Itachi y escribir un nuevo capítulo sobre Sasuke. Mientras tanto seguía moviéndose con prisa, como si no pudiera tener suficiente y quisiera más. Peleaba por retener sus piernas largas entre sus manos, cuando más las moviera, más podía sentir como entraba dentro de él. Casi si podía sentirse envuelto por el calor que expedía el cuerpo de Sasuke, como si fuera un sol, un volcán en erupción.

Si tan sólo dejara de patalear podría encargarse de acariciarlo como deseaba. No bastaba con lamer sus muslos y morderlos suavecito. Naruto se encorvó buscando su boca, atrapó su lengua y empezó a jugar con ella.

Las rodillas de Sasuke estaban a punto de golpear el suelo, sus manos amarradas no le daban el balance suficiente por tenerlas apoyadas sobre el pecho de quien estaba encima suyo. ¿Itachi estaba aún presente? No podía escucharlo porque quien estaba encima de él hacía demasiado ruido.

-- Noo… Itachi… Itachi…—

Gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Su hermano acudió al rescate, a acariciar sus labios con sus dedos. Podía reconocer sus manos, el modo como lo tocaba, como se sentía. Al tenerlo cerca pudo relajarse ligeramente, casi tanto que casi le pedía que lo detuviera. No quería que nadie más lo tocara, no como sólo su hermano lo hacía.

Sólo Itachi podía hacer que se sintiera bien.

Naruto no lo sabía, trataba de besarlo de nuevo, aunque los dedos de Itachi se interponían. Ahora le acariciaban el las mejillas. El rubio deseaba apartarlo, quería que Sasuke fuera suyo, solamente para él. No iba a dejar que Itachi lo toque de nuevo, no de ese modo, como si fuera un juguete, un animal. Iba a llevarse a Sasuke consigo, de vuelta a la aldea y nunca se iban a volver a separar. Todo estaría bien, sintiéndolo bajo su cuerpo, internándose dentro de él, se sentía capaz de contener el mundo en una mano.

Casi llegaba, estaba a punto de hacerlo, Naruto era un libro con algunas páginas en blanco, escribiría luego en ellas. Por ahora leer sus movimientos y anticiparse a sus deseos era un divertido pasatiempo. Itachi tomó la cadena y la enredó entre sus dedos. Al tirar ligeramente de esta los músculos de Sasuke se contrajeron por la asfixia. Era un truquito que le había enseñado a su adorada mascota, tenía varios de eso bajo la manga, los guardaría para después, no valía la pena gastarlos todos juntos.

Su hermano menor intentó protestar pero sólo consiguió enterrarle los dientes en los dedos. Naruto reaccionó aún mejor al sentir la contracción de la carne que contenía su miembro, lanzó un fuerte grito. Embistió unas pocas veces más y no pudo hacer otra cosa que liberarse dentro.

Colapsó como ya lo había previsto Itachi, sobre la figura sudorosa de su hermanito. Adoraba verlo así, sobre el suelo, esparcido y roto como un juguete. Aún se quejaba cuando casi un minuto después el rubio salió de su interior. Lo hizo con tanta rudeza que Sasuke volvió a morder sus dígitos.

Naruto temblaba casi a punto de ahogarse sin aliento. Cayó de nuevo sobre el suelo con el pecho inflándose como globo, expirando e inhalando como un pez sobre la red.

Sus dos juguetes, Itachi no pudo evitar tocar el rubio cabello bañado en sudor. Tampoco evitó acariciar una de sus mejillas. El rubio lo miraba extasiado, aún no cabía en sí, no se reponía del todo. En cambio su hermanito recogió sus piernas adoloridas y buscó el calor de su regazo.

— Hermano…—

No tenía que decírselo, Itachi sabía perfectamente que era lo que necesitaba. Acarició su cabello entonces dejando luego su mano sobre su frente. La venda de sus ojos seguía firme donde debía estar, a pesar de todo el movimiento no se había soltado.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. El suficiente para que el rubio volviera a la realidad que dejó tras la puerta cuando entró. Era muy pronto para arrepentirse y muy tarde para desear no haberlo hecho. Al incorporarse frente a Itachi se alejó lo más que pudo de su lado. Hubiera deseado rodear a Sasuke con sus brazos, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo de nuevo.

-— Sas…—

Era tarde para recordar las condiciones de Itachi, ya había faltado a una y a otra más importante consigo mismo. Maldición, que había hecho.

-— Lo siento, Sasuke, no quise lastimarte. —

Demasiado tarde.

— Maldita sea, Itachi... Yo no quise…No quería… —

Ante sus palabras Sasuke se hundía más en el regazo de su hermano, como un perro asustado, escondiendo la cabeza, esperando la protección de su amo. Ninguno de los Uchiha decía una palabra, el mayor de ellos solamente lo miraba.

Sasuke…--

Intentó tocarlo, pero sus manos no se atrevieron. Sasuke no podía verlo, tampoco reconocía su voz. ¿Cómo lo iba a reconocer si no lo veía? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él? Maldito Itachi, no debió aceptar sus condiciones, no debió cruzar esa puerta, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo.

Sentado sobre el suelo sentía como los remordimientos y la culpa venía de la mano. Tuvo que ser más cauteloso, no podía fiarse del enemigo, aunque tuviera el mismo rostro de Sasuke. Aunque fuera tan difícil resistirse, aunque no pudiera controlar sus deseos, su cuerpo. Itachi leía su mente, leía su cuerpo, no había salida entonces. Estaba en sus manos desde que cruzó su camino, mientras lo siguió por el pasillo y hasta hacía sólo un instante, lo supo a ciencia cierta.

No le importaba el peligro que corría, el problema es que Itachi se haba convertido en algo de lo que no podía escapar.

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto el creador de Naruto. Solo escribo un fic.**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

**2. **

Despertó desorientado, rodeado de paredes desconocidas y sobre una cama ajena. Los recuerdos frescos de la noche anterior aún flotaban nebulosos como para tener la certeza de que eran reales. No habían sido sus fantasías más ocultas trastornadas y distorsionadas por su subconsciente, todo fue real. Demasiado vívido para haber sido un sueño; aunque tampoco estaba seguro de como llegó a esa recamara e hizo para acostarse sobre ese catre.

No importaba en lo más mínimo, las respuestas iban a llegar una a una, tal y como lo hacía el efecto colateral de todas sus ensoñaciones. De pie en el umbral de la puerta Itachi lo miraba sumido en el más inhumano silencio, algo que sólo un Uchiha era capaz de producir. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Todos los que conocía de esa familia eran de pocas palabras. Sin embargo al encontrarse bajo su atenta mirada intentó disimular la molestia que le producía esa situación.

Aunque el rubio intentara esconderlo, no servía de nada, podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto, en blanco hasta ese momento.

_No por mucho tiempo. _

Itachi permanecía anormalmente inmóvil lo que resultaba aún más amenazante. Un animal salvaje que tiene acorralada a la presa no gasta su energía en movimientos innecesarios. Naruto lo maldijo mentalmente, como maldijo que la puerta estuviera abierta desde quien sabe que hora, mientras él dormía profundamente, recostado sobre las sabanas, expuesto como un recién nacido e igual de indefenso. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar el rastro que dejaron sus prendas cuando quien sabe como se deshizo de ellas, regadas sobre el suelo señalando el camino a su cuerpo.

Sonrió ligeramente, nervioso, tratando de imaginarse que todo era parte de sus escabrosas fantasías, donde Itachi estaba presente reinando sobre ellas. Como siempre no podía saber lo que pensaba pero de lo que pretendía su cuerpo tenía una ligera idea. No se equivocaba, lo comprobó cuando vio al Uchiha avanzar hacia su cuerpo desnudo. Se detuvo justo frente a él, dejándolo con los labios entreabiertos, esperando que avance un poco más. Casi podía sentir el aliento tibio de Itachi cubriendo su boca, casi podía saborearlo. Maldita sea, por que tenía que detenerse ahora.

Al Uchiha le gustaban los juegos, cuando niño nadie le enseñó a no jugar con su comida. Palpaba sus mechones rubios enredando sus dedos como si fuera un juguete. No tardó en abandonarlos para dirigirse a su pecho. Nunca se imaginó que sus manos fueran tan suaves y pudiera sentirlas tan tibias, circundando la piel tersa de sus pezones. Sin contenerse ni un poquito el rubio intentó atrapar sus labios, pero estos huyeron tal como el contacto de sus manos.

Se miraron fijamente, de hito a hito mientras Naruto perdía el aliento; como si se le hubiera escapado el alma y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Se abandonó entonces esperando que Itachi actuara, lo dejó acomodarse en medio de sus muslos, para que terminara lo que empezó la noche anterior. Sus dedos se escurrieron sobre la carne entre sus piernas, en tímida exploración, como si no supiera lo que hacía. Las yemas apenas si rozaban su piel y lanzaban impulsos eléctricos a toda la zona al sur de su ombligo y los alrededores temblaban. Conforme las caricias iban creciendo lo hacían también sus ganas de morderle la boca. Naruto apretaba las sabanas debajo de sus manos mientras que se iba poniendo tan duro como el catre bajo su cuerpo.

Itachi llevó sus dedos y atención a esa parte sin demora. Con la misma paciencia que antes empezó a circundar la punta humedeciendo sus dedos en el centro. Dos de sus dígitos sostuvieron la columna de carne y empezó a masajearlo con la misma tranquilidad que volvía loco al rubio. El resultado fue el que esperaba, no tardó en cosechar gemidos que variaban en intensidad. Algunos apenas si abandonaban su garganta, otros saltaban al vacío estrepitosos. Quería oír más de ellos, sin embargo.

Fue fácil conseguirlo, bastó con rodear con su boca lo que sus dedos estuvieron preparando. El rubio se iba a ahogar en gemidos como un ave temblando sobre la cama, en las fauces del depredador. Sus dientes apenas raspaban sobre su carne y le daban una ligera sensación de peligro mucho más placentera. Incorporándose ligeramente entre jadeos pudo ver como Itachi hundía todo su rostro engulléndolo de un tirón. Temblaba luchando contra la necesidad de atrapar sus cabellos negros y presionarle la cabeza sobre su entrepierna. Desistió de la idea cuando sintió sus labios ascender para luego descender y repetir el movimiento añadiéndole cierta velocidad.

Estaba tan duro como una tabla y apretando los dientes mientras Itachi dibujaba con sus dedos sobre los su piel caliente deteniéndose en el tope para humedecerlos un poco.

-- Sas…Sasuke…

Gritó sintiendo como toda la presión de su cuerpo corría a punto de ser liberada de chorro. Era lo único que podía concebir su mente, gritar su nombre. Itachi se detuvo, recogió sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo.

A Naruto le tomó unos segundos recobrar el ritmo de su respiración, aunque conservaba la vista borrosa y se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha había desaparecido. Se secó el rostro con la mano, estaba sudando como si una nube de lluvia hubiera pasado sobre su cabeza. Tragó saliva y retiró las huellas de hace un momento con sus propios dedos.

Quizá ese era el mejor momento para abandonar la misión que había empezado unos días atrás cuando fue en busca de Sasuke. Iba a tener que regresar con las manos vacías a enfrentarse con ella. Se lo había prometido a si mismo infinitas veces y a Sakura otras tantas. No iba a ser capaz de verla a los ojos si volvía sin él.

De nuevo susurró su nombre mientras que sus manos actuaban de cuenta propia regresando al movimiento frenético, casi obsesivo y compulsivo. De nuevo regresaba a los viejos hábitos, cuando pensaba en Sasuke y no podía detenerlas. No quería hacerlo.

Hubiera deseado estar en su casa sobre su propia cama, cuando a solas buscaba aliviarse a si mismo. En esos momentos pensaba en Sakura, en su piel de lirio, en sus labios tersos, en sus ojos brillantes y… tan negros. Ella abandonaba sus fantasías de emergencia y él aparecía a recobrar el lugar que le pertenecía. Sasuke una y mil veces. Ahogaba su nombre sobre la almohada mientras volvía a sus necesidades personales. Era inútil pensar en ella, en sus pechos redondos, en sus piernas de seda, se diluía su imagen cuando aparecía en su memoria el cabello liso y oscuro, la piel tan pálida de Sasuke revolviéndose en recuerdos.

Con el tiempo dejó de engañarse pero continuó con las sesiones nocturnas.

Ahora nada servía, pensar en Sasuke solo lo arrastraba por el pasillo sin necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo. Instinto, deseo, su mente ausente mientras sus piernas avanzaban sin pedirle permiso a nadie. Se encontró con la puerta de madera, encontró sus manos empujándola con ánimos de tumbarla, se vio entonces en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar.

Como si estuviera de pie ante un abismo.

La respiración de Sasuke se aceleró y hasta podía jurar que escuchaba el latido en su pecho. El sonido de las cadenas de nuevo y su espalda que encontraba la pared porque no había adonde huir. Sus pasos avanzaban hacia su cuerpo recostado sobre el suelo. Se acercaba lentamente y respiraba pesado; no tardó en detenerse frente a él.

Una de las manos atrapó su cabeza, se resistió para liberarse, pero la cadena que sujetaba su cuello no le daba mucho espacio. No quería que lo tocara, pero tampoco tenía como evitarlo. Se quedó quieto entonces, dejando que lo acariciara con los labios, que mordiera los suyos y que forzara su lengua dentro de su boca. No podía hacer nada, no tenia como resistirse tampoco, solo colocar sus manos atadas sobre el pecho desconocido, para conseguir algo de balance. La exploración con la lengua se volcó a su cuello, salió de su boca para dirigirse a su garganta, arañándola con los dientes.

Naruto tomó sus manos acariciando sus dedos. Casi si se detuvo a admirar lo delgados y pálidos que se veían bajo la pobre luz que entraba por la puerta abierta. Las llevó aun unidas entre si a reposar sobre su miembro. Los dedos del Uchiha se contrajeron ante el contacto con su piel caliente y húmeda, pero eso no importaba. Hizo que sus manos rodearan su miembro y las ayudó a subir y bajar de este guiando sus movimientos. En el proceso iba sintiendo como la sangre se le calentaba al punto de ebullición, como si fuera una tetera de agua, pronto Sasuke iba a conseguir hacerla hervir.

Temblaban sus manos, sus labios, el resto de su cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo. Su mente llamaba a Itachi cuando su boca no podía articular más que gemidos ahogados. La garganta se le secaba mientras los dedos se humedecían al tenerlos sobre el miembro de un desconocido. Tenía su boca cerca de la suya, sus labios y dientes masticando su cuello casi lamiendo la gruesa cadena que lo rodeaba. Por el modo como jadeaba el desconocido iba a terminar pronto, con suerte lo dejaría tranquilo entonces. Se esmeró por no resistirse y hacerse la idea de colaborar masajeando su miembro. De nuevo le mordió los labios, devorando la cavidad de su boca. Sasuke quiso gritar cuando sintió como con sus rodillas intentaba separar las suyas, cuando sus manos atraparon sus caderas arrastrándolo sobre el suelo.

—No…— susurró apenas —No.

Fuerte y claro el sonido en negativa, fuerte y claramente el rubio ignoró su pedido. Imposible detenerse en ese momento. Sin pensar en ningún momento asió las caderas filosas de Sasuke jalándolas hacia su cuerpo. La prisa lo movía, la necesidad nublaba sus pensamientos dejando solo uno visible. La espalda del Uchiha hizo un sonido sordo al deslizarse con rudeza sobre el suelo. Naruto no podía resistir el impulso que coronaba su miembro y lo hacía querer invadir el cuerpo de su ex compañero de equipo.

Debía pensar las cosas, detenerse y huir ante la tentación, era tarde y no era que supiera lidiar con ese tipo de deseos. Separó las rodillas de Sasuke apretándolo de los muslos, hizo que arqueara la espalda acomodándolo a sus requerimientos. El ruido que hizo el cráneo de este al golpear la pared y el suelo no disminuyeron sus ganas de saltarle encima a mordiscos. Tampoco tuvo efecto escuchar como el Uchiha le pedía en susurros que lo dejara en paz.

Las cadenas lo estorbaban, no iba a poder alejar mucho a Sasuke de la pared, pero no iba a molestar sus planes de todos modos. Necesitaba hacerlo ya mismo, morderlo, poseerlo, invadirlo, llenarlo y sentir como su ex compañero se contraía alrededor de su miembro que empezaba a escurrir.

Arqueó el cuerpo sobre este dejando que gotas de sudor escapen sobre los mechones de cabello rubio y caigan rebotando sobre la piel pálida de Sasuke. Sus manos hervían y apretaban con locura mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo de su compañero para ingresar de una vez. Lo escuchó gritar pero hubiera querido ver la expresión de sus ojos, lo vio torcer la boca y el cuello para escapar de algún modo del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se retorcía como un pez en sus redes, como un ave en sus manos haciendo el encuentro aún más placentero. Naruto consiguió hacer que separe bien las piernas introduciéndose de lleno en medio de estas, si no tenía cuidado le iba a sacar los huesos de su sitio. No había espacio en su mente para pensar en esos detalles, el placer empezaba a invadirlo conforme sentía como entraba un poco más dentro de la cavidad caliente y estrecha.

Quería ver sus ojos, el color rojo brillando dentro de ellos, sin verlos el placer no sería completo. Respiraba pesado, el aire se viciaba y se ponía espeso. Sasuke presionaba sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento inútil de alejarlo de sobre él. Cuanto más se esforzaba, más delicioso era balancearse y meterse dentro de su calor. Rápido, muy rápido, entrar y salir a medias para volver a entrar. Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad al sentir que el sudor que lo invadía lo hacía resbalar sobre el suelo. Aplastaba el vientre de Sasuke venciendo la resistencia de sus manos atadas. Le dio una mirada al miembro de su ex compañero, pero ni siquiera ver como no reaccionaba lo detuvo.

Nada podía detenerlo, nada, ni siquiera la sensación de vacío que le provocaba no poder ver sus ojos. Más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso, más profundo, fundiéndose y perdiéndose dentro de Sasuke.

—Itachi…

Sasuke llamó a su hermano. ¿O era que en momentos como ese se ponía a pensar en él? Aquella idea estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder el orgasmo. No se lo iba a permitir. Apuró entonces llegar a su destino y correrse lo más delicioso que pudiera imaginarse.

Maldita sea, Sasuke lo hizo de nuevo, sollozaba el nombre de su hermano como una maldita niñita llamando a su madre. Apretó más sus muslos en busca de venganza haciendo que gimotee como un cachorrito. Si volvía a hacerlo iba a gritarle su nombre y escribírselo encima si era necesario para que solo pronunciara el suyo.

—Aniki…

Esta vez lo dijo tímidamente, aunque lo suficientemente audible como para que el rubio tuviera ganas de arrancarle las palabras y remplazarlas por los sonidos que formaban su nombre.

—No… es Na…ru… —jadeaba sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, a un pasito del orgasmo de su vida, aquel que Itachi acababa de negarle. Esto era culpa suya, Itachi lo estaba orillando a hacer esto, Itachi era el responsable que no pudiera contener las ganas de follarse a su hermano hasta que se muera.

Sasuke no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado susurrando un mantra personal que lo sacara de la situación. Esperaba que Itachi aparezca pronto, que el sujeto desconocido terminara y que se fuera de una vez.

—Maldición —masculló el rubio sintiendo que el orgasmo se le escapaba de las manos. Detuvo sus movimientos entonces, con rabia inundando su ser. Retrocedió del cuerpo de Sasuke y con un movimiento veloz lo hizo girar sobre el suelo volteandolo. De nuevo atrapó sus caderas presionando con una mano su espalda obligando a su compañero a levantarlas. Sasuke sentía que sus rodillas no lo soportaban y más bien se resbalaban sobre el suelo mojado bajo sus cuerpos. No le dio tiempo a acomodarse o tomar un respiro, de nuevo la invasión no le dio tregua ni para salir de su sorpresa.

Con la cara pegada al suelo no lo escuchaba llamar a Itachi. A decir verdad esa posición era mucho más conveniente, tenía un mejor control sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y a pesar de que añoraba ver sus ojos, en esa posición podía olvidarse de ese deseo. Se internó un poco más en el cuerpo caliente bajo el suyo propio, decidido a conseguir lo que tanto quería. Nada lo iba a detener, ni el sonido de los gemidos del Uchiha, si que su cuerpo resbalara como si lo cubriera aceite, ni los pasos que resonaban a sus espaldas. Por la suavidad y cadencia de los mismos sabía que era Itachi.


End file.
